Almost Human
by pathtales
Summary: Starting off a few months after the Host finishes, Wanda's life is still changing. New faces, old problems, and more unexpected surprises await her. T for slightly mature themes and violence.


"We should be home in a few hours." Jared said as we got back into our moving trucks. We had stopped at a gas station to fill up. The trucks were new because the ones we had been using were starting to break down. I had gotten them by telling a man that my mate, played by Ian, and I were moving with the help of some friends.

That was the story we told, still keeping to the original story of being a traveling photography couple. We had even picked up a few nice cameras to sell the story. I was still rather uneasy lying, but as Melanie said, I was constantly becoming more human.

It was amazing to think a year ago that that would have been an insult, but now it was an affectionate tease. It was still rather strange not having Melanie in my head, though it was nice to have privacy. She and I had stayed close though. We were sisters.

She had been furious when she had gotten her body back. Furious at me for wanting to leave. Furious at Jared for how he had treated me. Furious at Kyle for being an idiot. But she was the most angry at aunt Maggie and Sharon.

They had immediately welcomed her back but she had had none of it. They were still on rocky terms, but Sharon had finally given in during the rainy season. After the rains had stopped, the four of us went on a long raid. We had been gone for two months, the longest raid yet. It would hold us over for a long while, however we agreed leaving our family for so long was agonizing.

Melanie had tormented me with another thing that was agonizing for her; her lack of connection with Jared on the trip. When I told her that Jamie would be moving out of Ian and I's room, she had taken it upon herself to educate me on human relationships. I peaked at Ian, hoping he didn't notice my blush as I once more thought about what she had told me. I had her memories, so I knew some, and she had told me a bit more, but it was still foreign to me.

Ian and I hadn't really talked about it. We kissed, sure. We slept next to each other, but he wasn't one to take advantage of this. Though, that might have also been because of the threats he got from Melanie. We had decided to have a real rescission once we had some privacy, or as much as we could in the caves.

We had had no trouble on this raid. It seemed that the seekers had officially given up any notions of humans in the area during the rains and things were looking positive.

We silently finished the familiar motions of unloading the raid. The perishables were happily divided between the inhabitants of the caves, as well as giving Jeb the messages we exchanged with the other human cells we had made contact with.

I had agreed to work with them as Burns did to help them, but Jeb wanted to get more information before hand. The leaders had all agreed on a "meet and greet", a group of them all to see how they were all living and surviving. But that was not a concern for the moment.

"Hey guys!" Jamie smiled as he approached us. "Got anything good?"

"You know it." Jared grinned as he got out the surprise we had gotten. He took out a basketball and Jamie grinned with delight.

"No way!" He laughed. He started dribbling, the motions coming back to him from when he was very young.

"Wanderer!" Came a friendly voice. I turned around to see Sunny, the other resident soul, and smiled at her. She was still clinging to Kyle, like we had left them, and they seemed a bit... happier. Ian and I exchanged a quick glance, him smirking and me smiling. They certainly made the oddest couple possible. "I'm so glad you are back."

"Glad to be back." I smiled warmly.

"After everyone has settled the goods I would like to show you what Jeb and I did while you were away." She smiled. She had been born a flower, and though she only was there for one life cycle as I had, agriculture had been something she had enjoyed in all of her lives. Jeb had become excited when he learned that that was her calling and she eagerly started to help the man come with more creative ways to improve their way of living.

The time passed quickly as we all helped to unload after the raid. The women were excited to have new clothes and quickly took the pile that the four of us had acquired during our trip to go wash it. Kyle was talking to Ian, probably catching him up on recent news as Mel and I brought some medical supplies to doc.

"It's odd to see Ian and Kyle getting along." Mel laughed once we were alone.

"It's nice." I smiled. "They were very close before... this life."

"I hear you and Ian talking most night." She nodded. "It's good that you guys are getting to know each other."

I simply nodded. We walked in a comfortable silence to the make shift hospital and put the supplies away. Normally we wouldn't do this until later, but we hadn't brought any souls with us this time. Melanie quickly grabbed something out of a bag before we walked out. She held two little foil squares which surprised me. Most people only took one.

"It's been two months." Mel laughed at my expression, knowing exactly what I was thinking. "Plus as, Jared says, we still have a year to make up for."

I simply blushed and she gave me a look I had learned too well. I quickly burst into a run, knowing I couldn't out run her but I might find help before she did catch me. I saw Jared and Jamie walking toward us and my heart sank.

"Grab her!" Mel laughed and I immediately tried to squeeze past the two boys. Jaime grinned as well though and caught me by the waist. Before I knew it the two siblings were tickling me senseless. I burst into giggles while they laughed, Jared grinning. I was finally let up as Ian and Brant made their way down the tunnel, carrying a few more boxes.

"Are you two torturing her again?" Ian asked, trying to suppress a smile.

"Wanda's new laugh is so funny though." Jaime responded. It was true, my new body had a very funny laugh. I wasn't one for giggling but this body was.

"Do you need help?" I asked Ian and brant, ignoring my evil friends.

"No, this is the last of it." He shook his head. "Go and get some rest, it's been a long trip. I'll be in the room shortly."

"Alright." I smiled and turned to catch up with Jamie, Mel, and Jared. Mel gave me a knowing smirk and I returned it with a questioning one. Her eyes went wide and suddenly whispered something to Jared. He looked at me with a thoughtful expression and then headed back toward the hospital. Jaime gave them both a curious look, but Mel sent him to bed before he could question it. She walked with me to the room I would share with Ian, Kyle, and Sunny.

"Ok, we are obviously alone, what?" I asked.

"Look in your room." She said. I raised an eyebrow, but I glance in and was surprised. There were only two mattresses. "Kyle finished a new room for him and Sunny, so you and Ian have your own room."

My stomach immediately started to flutter. I knew that would eventually happen but I hadn't thought so soon.

"You had Jared go threaten Ian." I gave her an accusing glare. Well, as much as this body could glare. Mostly when I tried it, people would only laugh at me.

"Of course I did." She laughed. "Now he'll finally make a move."

"What?" I asked in confusion and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Even though Jared and Ian are getting on better, they still have this stupid rivalry going on." She explained. "I know you would never complain about it, but I know you wish he would move a little faster. I know you. This will make him angry so you'll have an opportunity to talk to him."

"Mel!" I gasped. "That's so mean!"

"And you're too nice." She said pointedly. She gave me a fierce hug and went to her own room. I wandered into mine and sat on the bed, waiting. Just like Mel predicted, Ian stormed in angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He eyed me and sighed deeply.

"I know you know Wanda." He sat on the floor across from me. "You're horrible at keeping things hidden."

"I know Jared was going to speak with you about living arrangements." I confessed. "But I am not sure of what he said."

"He threatened my life if I took advantage of you." He rolled his eyes.

"But you would never do that." I said confidently.

"At least someone has faith in me." He chuckled as he took a sip of water.

"It would hardly be taking advantage if I was a willing participant." I muttered so softly I wondered if he even heard me.

"What?" He asked, choking on the water. His eyes went wide as my face went red.

"I said it's not taking advantage of me if I want it." I said a touch louder. He simply starred at me before shaking his head.

"Wanda, we still need to talk about this..."

"Then let's talk." I cut him off as I mustered my courage. "I am finally ... me again. This body never had another human, it had been inserted as an infant. Every single thing I feel, want, or need is me. And what I want and need is you."

"Wanda..."

"Did I ever tell you about my comforter?" I cut him off again, becoming braver. He shook his head and I continued. "One thing that had been hard on me, on all of the souls, is the mating instinct. While not as strong in this body due to inexperience, it is still there. And in only feel it for you. I agree that taking things slow is good, but I would like to progress at least in a slightly faster rate."

"Wanderer." He used my full name. My heart raced hearing it. "Ok, we can go a bit faster, but I want you to tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable."

"I will." I agreed. "I couldn't lie anyway."

He laughed at that and gave me a quick peck on the lips. He moved onto the bed and laid down beside me, wrapping his arms around me like he usually did. We faced each other and simply embraced.

"Ok, so let's really talk." He sighed. "I told you once I had had experience in high school, before the occupation. The only thing is that I think I'm nervous."

"You?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes." He nodded, a serious expression. "Because I've never been in love with the person before."

"Ian." I muttered in surprise. "I love you too." He smiled widely and kissed me ruffly. It was too short though.

"I love you Wanderer." He said. "Get some sleep, it's been a rough trip."

"We aren't done talking." I pouted, but a yawn betrayed me. "I refuse to sleep until then."

"What else so you want to talk about?" He asked softly as he placed a kiss to my nose.

"Well, I know most of this stuff from Mel." I blushed, but he already knew that. "I want to figure out a schedule." He burst into laughter at that.

"You want to schedule a timeframe?" He asked, trying not to laugh again.

"Yes!" I pouted again. "I was thinking that we try something new, progress by a little, every night."

"Progress how?" He asked and I blushed.

"I'd." Oh, I couldn't back down now. "Iwouldreallylikeyoutotouchmemore."

"What?" He asked with an amused smile. "You know I can't understand you when you mash your words together."

"I said." I groaned in embarrassment. "I would really like you to touch me more."

"Touch you more how?" He asked lowly and with a new tone I was unused to.

"You know." I blushed. "On more covered areas of my body."

"Like here?" He asked, his hands going a little up my back under my shirt and a spark ran through me. I gasped in delight and blushed, a sign he knew meant that I liked it. He kissed me again softly, rubbing my back and my stomach. I felt my hands go under his shirt as well and feel the hard, shaped muscles of his back. He pulled me to me closer, deepening the kiss and I felt his tongue at my lips. I parted them slightly and he slowly slipped it in slightly, sucking on my top lip and just grazing the top of my mouth. That sent a spark in me and I let out a soft moan. I mimicked his actions and I heard him grunt in approval. After what seemed like hours he pulled away with a smile. "You win. But for now, sleep. I mean it."

"Ok." I nodded. I think I fell asleep before he did for the first time that night.


End file.
